Anak Lelaki yang Memikat
by IneViolet
Summary: BoruSara/Canon/Bahasa
1. Chapter 1 : Kepopuleran Boruto

**Original author by Ine Violet**

 **Disclaimer (!) none of the characters in the story belong to me, so do the cover, the fan arts, and the doujins.**

 **Canon (mostly!)**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Uzumaki.

Pada titik ini, Boruto sedang duduk di ujung tangga terbawah seraya kerap kali membenturkan handheld game-nya ke satu telapak lain dengan kasar.

"Kusho! Apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan benda ini?" kutuknya gusar seraya menekan power switch berulangkali, berharap game-nya akan menyala kembali dengan cara yang demikian.

"Ada-ada saja. Padahal belum sampai setahun semenjak Metaru menghancurkan punyaku yang sebelumnya." Terus berupaya memulihkan.

"Boruto, apa kau tidak akan terlambat?" suara feminine lembut bersumber dari dapur menuju ruang tengah seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Dengan panik, Boruto memasukkan game-nya kedalam kantung peralatan ninja pada pinggul belakang. Berbahaya bila ibunya tahu masalah ini. Kemungkinan, Hinata akan mengomeli kelalaiannya yang tidak berhasil merawat benda itu dengan baik.

"Aa... Kami tidak ada misi hari ini, kaasan. Tapi aku akan keluar." Boruto berkedip, lalu sejenak bergumam setelah ucapannya itu.

Dia langsung mengingat sesuatu, menyeringai sekilas. Sepertinya dia tahu bagaimana menyiasati masalah yang dia hadapi saat ini.

"Siapa tahu tim kami akan dilibatkan dalam suatu kasus." Dia berdiri lalu turun, mengambil sepasang kasut dan mengenakannya setelah itu.

Boruto baru saja membuat alasan cerdas agar bisa berkonsul pada sang ahli khusus dalam mengoperasi barang semacam itu, seperti Katasuke.

Begitu saja dia mendadak terpikirkan untuk segera menemui pria bersenyum lebar itu, meskipun secercah sisi licik pernah merasuk dalam dirinya. Menjadi penyaran tunggal Boruto agar menghalalkan sebuah kecurangan dalam menuntaskan tiap ujian Chunin beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Boruto tidak menyalahkan dia sama sekali. Melainkan menerima tawaran itu atas kehendak sendiri, bukan suatu pemaksaan.

"Tapi tetaplah berjaga-jaga. Pastikan segala keperluanmu sudah lengkap," ingat wanita bermata lavender itu pada putera sulungnya setelah jarak mereka dekat.

"Hoh, jangan kuatir, kaasan!" dengan sebuah cengiran, dia meyakinkan sang ibu. Setelahnya menuju ke pintu.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam!" pesan Hinata.

"Wakatta. Jaa na!" Boruto melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, lalu membuka pintu sampai-

"Ah, omae?!" -langkahnya termundur.

Agak kaget ketika seorang gadis berambut raven hitam yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya hendak menekan bel kediaman Uzumaki. Namun seusai Boruto membuka pintu sampai lebar, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yo!" sahut Sarada, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Dia tampak menjinjing sebuah rantang berikat serbet, lirik Boruto sekilas pada objek itu sebelum fokus menatap ke wajahnya.

Alih-alih menyambut. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Boruto.

Sarada membalasnya dengan sedikit seringai. "Yang pasti bukan mencarimu."

Menyesuaikan dengan mimik Sarada. "Hah, memangnya siapa yang-"

"Oh, Sarada-chan!" potong Hinata pada kalimat Boruto sembari berjalan menghampiri keduanya, seketika menjadi pusat pandangan mereka berdua yang nyaris bercekcok. "Ternyata kau yang mengantarnya."

Sarada sedikit melangkah kedalam. "Benar. Mama sepertinya sibuk. Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit saat ini, basan." Kemudian menyerahkan rantang itu pada istri Hokage.

Hinata mengambilnya. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Sementara itu, Boruto memandang bergantian kedua perempuan itu sebelum meluputkan sedikit rasa penasarannya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" balas Sarada, melirik Boruto.

"Sore kemarin kaasan berbagi masakkan kaasan dengan mereka, tapi resepnya dibuat oleh Sakura," jelas sang ibu. "Kau dan Himawari lahap sekali memakannya waktu makan malam."

"Oh, yang itu. Ya, memang enak sih." Boruto memasukkan kedua tangan di tiap saku celananya. "Njaa, itekuru!" begitu saja langsung berjalan keluar.

Kedua perempuan itu menyaksikannya berbelok ke kiri seusai melewati pagar, hingga Boruto melenyap dari pandangan mereka.

"Sarada-chan, kau tidak menyusulnya? Bukankah kalian seharusnya pergi bersama?"

Sarada memutar kembali pandangan ke Hinata. "Ha?" agak bingung.

"Ku kira dia keluar untuk menongkrong dengan rekan-rekan setimnya."

Sarada menggeleng. "Tidak. Setelah ini aku langsung pulang ke rumah."

"Hontou?!" Hinata berkedip. "Jadi dia berbohong."

"Mungkin." Sarada menaikkan bahu. Dia pun tidak tahu.

"Baiklah. Bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia mengantarkan ini. Gomene merepotkanmu!" Hinata tersenyum.

Sarada membalasnya dengan senyuman sopan. "Tidak masalah, basan!" lalu dia setengah membungkuk. "Sumimasen! Aku juga pergi."

Hinata mengangguk sederhana, kemudian Sarada berpaling darinya dan pergi.

Beberapa durasi kemudian, dia sudah berada diluar pekarangan rumah Uzumaki. Mengambil langkah ke arah pergi yang berlawanan dengan Boruto sebelumnya, sebelah kanan.

Meskipun tidak menyusul, entah mengapa beberapa pertanyaan seputar anak lelaki itu begitu saja berkeliaran dalam benaknya semenjak perjalanan mulai berlangsung.

Kemana dia pergi?

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Apakah dia akan mengacau dan berbuat hal konyol?

Tapi, untuk apa dia mencari perhatian lagi?

Bukankah dia dan ayahnya sekarang sudah akur?

"Hn." Sarada bergumam kesal, lumayan terganggu oleh perang pertanyaan dalam kepalanya saat ini.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Paling tidak si ano baka memberitahuku jika benar ada kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh suatu tim di hari libur seperti ini."

Sekaligus dia teringat momen lain yang selang waktu kejadian belum terlalu lama. "Aitsu, pergi begitu saja. Tidak pamit padaku. Ku pikir tidak ada salahnya karna kami adalah satu tim."

Alih-alih saling cuek, seharusnya rekan setim akrab terhadap satu dengan yang lain.

"Hah!" dia mendengus.

Akhirnya, Sarada tidak dapat menahan diri. "Aku ingin tahu!" langkah kakinya dihentikan, lalu berbalik arah dan langsung berlari.

.

.

.

HOAAMMM!!

Air mata otomatis keluar dari kedua sudut mata Boruto seusai menguap lebar, matanya setengah terbuka. Mulutnya berdecap-decip seolah-olah baru terlepas dari lilitan selimut.

Bahkan di tengah seliweran masyarakat yang sibuk, Boruto masih sempat mengantuk. Keributan pasar Konoha sepertinya tidak mempan padanya.

"Gara-gara benda itu aku jadi kurang tidur." Boruto menyalahkan game-nya.

"Ohayou, Boruto-kun!" sapa halus seorang perempuan dari belakang.

Spontan membuat langkah kakinya berhenti, bersamaan dengan rasa kantuk yang seketika luput. Setelahnya, dia berpaling ke sapaan.

Gadis berkenakan serba Violet sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Dia, Sumire.

"Oh, iinchou. Ohayou!" balas Boruto, lalu menyengir segar.

"Aku tak mengira kita akan bertemu disini. Kenapa kau sendirian? Tidak bersama Mitsuki-kun dan Sarada." Berbasa-basi.

"Ah, ya! Tim kami tidak mempunyai misi hari ini. Begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti biasa. Aku hendak pergi ke tempat kerjaku."

"Hontou ka?! Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali. Aku juga bermaksud pergi ke tempat Katasuke-occhan, 'ttebasa!"

"Souka. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?" saran Sumire.

Boruto mengangguk setuju. "Ide yang bagus." Lalu melipat kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke arah yang sama. Gadis bersurai ungu itu berada disamping kanan putera Hokage.

"Nee, Boruto-kun!" panggil mantan ketua kelas itu.

"Hm?" Boruto meliriknya.

"Apa kau dan Sarada sering berjalan bersama seperti ini?" mungkin tidak masalah memperoleh sedikit informasi, meskipun mendadak.

Boruto berkedip lalu mencoba mengingat seraya melirik keatas dalam beberapa detik. "Sepertinya, ya!" terus terangnya.

Berharap dia tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan itu. Sumire tertawa kecil seraya mengernyit. "Sudah kuduga. Kalian memang akrab."

Boruto cepat menyangkal. "Bukan berarti."

"Kau tidak menyadarinya saja, Boruto-kun. Ku rasa semua orang tahu." Ekspresi Sumire lumayan antusias sesaat penyampaian.

"Hanya karna kami setim. Itu saja."

"Kau ini benar-benar pemalu, ya." Sumire menyimpulkan.

Satu sudut mulut Boruto tertekan keatas sembari melirik gadis disebelahnya itu, dia tidak merespon.

Mungkin seharusnya mengganti topik lain agar tidak berakhir canggung, bila perlu ke intinya saja. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin menemui Katasuke-sama?"

"Mm, aku ingin game-ku sembuh kembali."

"Hm?"

"Maksudku, entah kenapa itu tidak menyala. Aku tidak tahu salahnya dimana, begitulah."

"Souka."

"Hoh."

Setelah itu, Sumire menoleh ke suatu toko elektronik disebelah kanan depan mereka, tidak jauh dari area berpijak. Dia pun berhenti berjalan, disusul mendadak oleh Boruto. "Chotto matte kudasai!"

"Doshita?" Boruto agak tersentak.

"Sebentar kita pergi kesana," tunjuk Sumire ke subjek yang dimaksud. Boruto memperhatikan. "Katasuke-sama menitip sesuatu padaku. Aku akan membelikan apa yang dia suruh."

Boruto menurunkan kedua tangan dari kepalanya. "Oh, tidak masalah."

Keduanya pun menuju ke lokasi. Tidak terlalu lama untuk ditempuh, mereka kini berada didepan toko itu.

Sumire hendak berjalan masuk, sementara Boruto memilih sekedar berdiri. "Iinchou, aku disini saja."

Sumire menoleh ke belakang. "Kau tidak ingin mencoba memperbaikinya disini dulu?"

"Ku serahkan pada Katasuke-occhan saja."

"Baiklah. Ku harap kau tetap disitu."

"Tenang saja, tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Boruto tersenyum lebar padanya.

Begitu saja tanda-tanda merah muncul di tiap pipi gadis itu. Sepertinya ucapan sepele Boruto barusan lumayan berdampak.

Sumire lalu masuk kedalam.

Boruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada sembari memandangi sekitar wajah toko itu.

"Oy, kau lihat laki-laki yang disana?" bisik seorang gadis disuatu area yang tidak jauh darinya, tertangkap oleh telinga Boruto.

Pada titik ini, sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya lelaki disekitar dia berpijak. Tapi dia tidak ingin memastikan.

"Hah. Bukankah itu Boruto-senpai?" balas gadis lain.

Nyaris menoleh segera setelah namanya tersebutkan.

"Ahai, itu memang dia!" sambung gadis lain lagi, dengan suara berbeda dari yang kedua sebelumnya.

Boruto bergumam, diam-diam menghitung sepertinya ada tiga perempuan yang tengah berdesas-desis tentang dirinya.

"Astaga, aku tak mengira kita akan bertemu dia secara langsung. Sangat jarang sekali melihatnya karna berbagai misi selalu menyibukkannya."

"Kasihan sekali. Ku harap dia tidak lelah." Nada kuatir.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Tidak ada kata 'lelah' dalam kamus seorang Shinobi." Yang satunya menegaskan. "Ku rasa Boruto-senpai setuju."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia pernah bertarung melawan musuh yang sangat kuat bersama kelima Kage, 'kan?"

"Oh, ya. Itu benar. Sugoi desu ne?!"

"Hah. Hontou ni kakkoi!"

"Aku harap dia belum punya pacar."

"Hn." Boruto mengernyit sembari menekan bibir. Dia menyerah. Merasa terpengaruh, dia langsung menoleh ke kasak-kusukkan itu. Memberi mereka sebuah ekspresi tenang.

KYAAA!!

Memang benar hanya ada tiga perempuan, namun pekikkan histeris mereka cukup membuat ketiganya bersama putera Hokage itu menjadi pusat perhatian tiap warga yang melintas.

Alih-alih ikut terheran-heran bersama masyarakat akan reaksi heboh ketiga gadis itu, Boruto malah sibuk menerka-nerka keidentitasan mereka.

Berdasarkan penampilan yang diamati, sepertinya mereka bukanlah Shinobi. Bukan juga gadis-gadis awam Konoha.

Sebab tak satupun dari ketiganya mengenakan hitai-ate, melainkan menggendong ransel besar di tiap punggung mereka.

Gadis-gadis agresif itu saling bersikut satu dengan yang lain sesaat melihat Boruto.

"Astaga, dia melihatku."

"Ternyata dia lebih keren dari Hokage-sama."

"Ayo, mendekat ke dia!"

BORUTO-SENPAI!!!

Begitu saja, ketiganya serentak menyerbu Boruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, seperti badai melaju.

"Eeh?!" anak lelaki itu terperanjat, matanya melebar. "Nanda kore?" gumamnya kaget.

"Aku pernah menontonmu di TV sewaktu kau diwawancara membahas pertarunganmu bersama kelima Kage melawan Momoshiki, kalau tidak salah."

"Kami tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang jarang ini."

"Dengan susah payah kami membolos demi bertemu dirimu, kau tahu ne?"

Demikianlah variasi cerita yang dilontarkan oleh mereka seusai menjangkau anak lelaki yang secara perlahan kepopulerannya itu mulai tumbuh.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya menduga bahwa ternyata reputasinya sudah cukup tertiup sampai ke negeri seberang.

"Ne, ne, ajari aku bagaimana menjadi sekeren itu?"

"Beritahu kami seperti apa rutinitas latihanmu?"

"Apa motif yang membuatmu menjadi sekuat itu?"

Menyiasati kecanggungan atas beberapa sanjungan dan pertanyaan mendesak itu, Boruto menggosok punggung kepalanya seraya sesekali melirik keatas. "Mm... Kalo itu." Bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu.

Berupaya sedikit mungkin untuk menenangkan diri sebelum membalas keingintahuan mereka satu persatu. "B-baiklah." Secercah peluh dingin meluncur dari keningnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi, bagaimanapun juga terima kasih. Kalian menyanjungku terlalu banyak.

Jadi, ku rasa tidak ada hasil besar yang kau dapatkan jika usahamu kecil. Itulah sebabnya aku belakangan ini sering berlatih keras diluar bersama rekan-rekanku dan siapapun yang ingin mengajariku.

Bila mereka tidak ada, sendiri pun tidak masalah. Ku rasa itu saja, 'ttebasa." Dia memancarkan cengiran khasnya sembari menutup mata.

"Bijak sekali."

"Membuatku termotivasi."

"Rasanya aku ingin meledak."

HUEHUE!!

Ketiga wajah gadis itu sekarang dihujani oleh tangisan haru yang berlebihan, mereka kompak merangkul bahu satu dengan yang lain.

Reaksi mereka membuat Boruto mengernyit heran, seraya melepaskan tawa kecil. Padahal dia hanya asal berbicara, baru kali ini.

Sementara membiarkan gadis-gadis itu menghayati ucapannya, sesekali Boruto kembali memutar pandangan ke toko itu. Memastikan apakah Sumire sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

Ternyata cukup lama, sampai kedua bulatan biru sapphire itu tak sengaja menangkap perempuan berciri tak asing dari beberapa jarak sedang berlari melintasi lalu lalang masyarakat. Sambil-sambilan menoleh ke tiap sampingnya secara bergantian, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Dan begitu saja, perhatian Boruto cepat terpaku padanya sesaat dia mengetahui bahwa itu pasti si puteri tunggal Uchiha.

"Sarada?" alih-alih bergumam maupun sekedar menyaksikannya begitu saja, anak lelaki itu berteriak. "Yo, Sarada!!"

Seketika menghentikan aktivitas melankolis ketiga gadis itu dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke subjek yang dipandang oleh sang idola.

Suara Boruto cukup kuat, teresap jelas oleh telinga yang dipanggil.

Spontan Sarada memandang ke sumber seruan. "Boruto!!" balasnya lantang, lalu segera menaikkan kecepatan langkah kaki. Sampai anak lelaki itu sukses terjangkau.

Sesampainya, gadis bermata onyx pekat itu terengah-engah.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sarada dengan nafas yang tidak stabil.

Alih-alih menjelaskan. "Lebih baik kau atur dulu nafasmu!" saran Boruto.

"Huft!" Sarada meloloskan sekali hembusan berat, kemudian berpaling tatap ke fangirls-nya si surai kuning. Dia memberi mereka senyuman tipis, namun ramah.

Ketiganya malah bersamaan memaksakan senyuman, ekspresi yang mengindikasikan bahwa mereka rupanya terganggu oleh eksistensi gadis berkacamata itu.

Beruntung, Sarada menyikapi reaksi mereka dengan tenang. Meskipun dalam hati tersenyum miris.

Sarada menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. "Tsk!" sengaja tertawa, meledeki ketiga gadis itu sembari menutup mata.

Begitu saja, raut muka ketiga gadis labil itu langsung mendongkol.

Sementara Boruto dengan peluh cemasnya, memandangi bergantian tiap kubu dingin yang berskala 1:3.

Dengan hasrat mengusik cukup besar, Sarada lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke Boruto. Memberi anak lelaki itu sebuah seringai tajam. "Jadi, kau ingin menyaingi kepopuleran Nanadaime, huh?" menyikuti lengan Boruto berulangkali.

Boruto hanya mengerutkan muka, tidak merespon. Meskipun demikian, dia tidak menepis kontak fisik yang dilangsungkan oleh Sarada.

"Mengacau sekali."

"Aku benci ini."

"Kita pergi saja!"

Demikianlah desas-desis sinis ketiga gadis itu. Merasa cukup muak dengan aksi Sarada, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi saja.

Seusai beberapa meter menjauh, Sarada langsung melepas tawa yang tertahan. Dia cukup merasa puas. Sementara Boruto, dengan bebas menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku rasa baru kali itu aku bersikap jahat," klaim Sarada sembari menaruh kedua telapak tangan di pinggang.

"Mereka itu siapa, 'ttebasa?" tanya Boruto penasaran.

"Entahlah. Tapi ku dengar hari ini murid-murid akademi Kirigakure sedang melakukan studi lapangan di desa kita," jawab Sarada setahunya.

"Oh, jadi mereka tadi berasal dari Kirigakure," simpul Boruto.

"Mungkin."

"Bagaimanapun juga, sangkyu na!" Boruto malah berterima kasih.

"Huh?" lirik Sarada heran.

Boruto menaikkan bahu.

"Baka!" balasnya kasar pada Boruto.

Beruntung sejauh ini, kata itu tidak pernah terkesan pedas bagi Boruto.

Kembali lagi, Boruto mengecek mantan ketua kelas itu.

"Doshite, Boruto?" tanya Sarada sesaat Boruto membalik perhatian ke toko elektronik.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," terus terang Boruto.

Sarada berkedip takjub.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pergi?" pertanyaan yang tidak diharapkan.

"Huh?" Sarada berasumsi bahwa yang barusan adalah peringatan mengusir. "Bukankah kau tadi memanggilku kesini?"

"Siapa bilang?" nada Boruto tidak konsisten. "Aku hanya tak sengaja melihatmu lalu memanggilmu, tidak berniat memintamu datang kemari. Lagipula, pertemuan kita hanya kebetulan yang tidak memiliki tujuan. Jadi, kau sebaiknya kembali pada maksudmu datang kesini."

"Tch!" Sarada berdecih.

'Hontou baka!' Bunyi innernya kesal. Justru anak lelaki yang rada membingungkan itulah haluannya.

Apa Boruto ini sengaja mempermainkannya?

Namun, akan lebih sulit bila sifat gengsi turunan gadis ini belum dikontrol seperlunya.

"Kau benar! Aku tak seharusnya membuang waktu melakukan hal yang tidak penting ini denganmu, kecuali berhubungan dengan tim dan misi.

Yang pasti, tujuanku kesini bukan untuk menyusulmu!" penegasannya kuat, namun sangat bertolak dengan tujuan yang terpendam.

Gantian, Boruto mengusiknya dengan sebuah seringai lebar sembari menatap dekat kedua bulatan onyx itu. "Kau yakin?"

"Uh!" Sarada spontan menepis jauh muka anak lelaki itu dengan telapaknya. "Kau terlalu dekat. Air liurmu terbang."

"Hah." Boruto melepas tawa kecil, kemudian lagi-lagi dia memutar pandangan ke toko itu. "Lama sekali dia."

"Siapa?" Sarada ikut memandang pada kegelisahan Boruto.

"Iinchou," balasnya spontan.

Ekspresi Sarada mungkin tenang, namun sesungguhnya dia tersentak didalam. "Souka," gumam pelan Sarada.

Jadi, dia mengarang alasan pada ibunya demi bertemu iinchou? Sedikit berasumsi demikian.

Tapi mengapa, hal yang terdulu muncul di kepala Sarada bila bersangkut paut dengan kedua teman seperjuangannya itu malah ke pengakuan Sumire tentang anak lelaki itu?

Bahwa mantan ketua kelas itu sejujurnya tertarik pada Boruto.

Apa Boruto sudah tahu soal itu?

Mungkinkah dia sudah mentolerir perasaan iinchou, makanya dia berbuat sampai sejauh ini?

Taku! Kenapa malah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini?

Sesaat waktu berlangsung membungkam, diam-diam Sarada mendalamkan lirikkannya pada Boruto, yang tampak begitu sabar menanti kembali munculnya gadis bersurai Violet gelap itu.

.

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG


	2. Chapter 2 : Kehangatan yang Terbagi

Sepasang bulatan onyx dibalik kacamata gadis bersurai warna gagak itu bergeser ke tiap sudut kiri matanya. Sama seperti papanya, Sasuke, dia lumayan berbakat dalam menajamkan suatu lirikkan.

Setidaknya, Sarada masih bisa melihat samping wajah anak lelaki disebelah kirinya itu dalam durasi yang cukup lama.

Sesaat yang bersamaan pun memastikan kembali suatu fakta, meskipun Sarada sudah lama tahu, bahwa hanya ada dua garis pendek yang menghorizontal di pipi kanannya.

Sekaligus menyadari ternyata hidung Boruto sedikit lebih pendek dari miliknya, beserta jakun pada lehernya, yang tampak sudah membengkak.

Entah mengapa, Sarada tidak dapat menahan diri ketika itu berkenaan dengan memperhatikan Boruto, meskipun secara perlahan mulai dari sekedar hal fisik demikian.

Sembari bergumam dalam hati pada kesenyapan mereka: padahal, dia kan hanya Boruto. Tapi kenapa, semakin hari dia semakin terlihat ker-

Sudahlah!

Sarada spontan berkedip, disusul refleks oleh gelengan kepala setelah tersentak oleh pemikirannya yang malah pergi sejauh itu.

Begitu usai menggeleng sekilas, innernya kembali membunyi: Boruto itu tidak melakukan hal takjub apapun, selain memasukkan kedua tangan di tiap saku celananya.

Entah kapan dia akan jenuh karena terus-terusan memandangi toko itu.

Oh, iya. Itu kan karena... Sumire.

Sarada menekan bibir, agak menunduk sesaat teringat akan alasan utama Boruto melakukan penantian itu.

"Doshite?"

Gadis murung itu langsung menoleh ke anak lelaki disebelah kirinya, yang akhirnya membuka suara.

Tapi, tak sedikitpun Boruto meliriknya. Tetap saja, pandangannya masih terpaku pada bangunan didepan mereka yang berjarak beberapa cm dari area keduanya berpijak.

"Kau tak seharusnya melihatku seperti itu tadi. Apa matamu tidak sakit?"

Sarada melebarkan mata. Jadi, sedari tadi Boruto sudah menyadari perhatiannya yang sembunyi-sembunyi. Ketahuan.

"Selain itu, kalau kau tidak ada keperluan apapun, bisakah kau pergi?"

"Huh?" Sarada mengangkat kedua alis.

Apa Boruto sebegitunya merasa terganggu oleh eksistensinya yang tak berguna pada titik ini, yang sekedar berdiri disampingnya seraya membungkam dengan tujuan yang tak keruan?

"Apa kau mengusirku?" Sarada spontan berasumsi negatif.

Boruto akhirnya menoleh padanya. "Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Ku kira kau tidak menikmati perjalanan yang kita lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Ha?" Sarada bingung.

"Kau tahu, kita ini setim dan sering bersama. Selalu berdua ketika Mitsuki dan Konohamaru-sensei datang terlambat, apa itu tidak cukup bagimu?"

"Terus terang saja, Boruto! Kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku disini, 'kan?" tuduh Sarada.

"Aku yang memanggilmu kesini!"

Ternyata, Boruto memang membingungkan.

"Kau ini sungguh tidak konsisten. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau memanggilku karna kebetulan melihatku saja, tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membuatku datang kemari?" seingat Sarada akan perkataan Boruto sebelumnya.

"Aku tarik ucapanku. Aku tadi berbohong."

"Iya, kau berbohong. Tapi kau sengaja mempermainkanku, 'kan?" Sarada yakin memang demikian.

"Itu tidak benar, sungguh!" bantah Boruto.

"Itu benar!" Sarada bersikeras membenarkan.

"Itu tidak benar!" Boruto maju selangkah seraya mengepal kedua tangan didepan dada.

Sarada menyesuaikan gestur anak laki-laki dihadapannya. Kemudian, mereka sama-sama menghebohkan hal yang sepele itu.

"Benar!"

"Tidak!"

"Benar!"

"Tidak!"

"BENAR!!" suara Sarada meninggi.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KITA AKUR?!" balas Boruto cepat pada teriakannya, spontan memegang kedua tepi lengan Sarada. Membuat Sarada agak condong ke belakang.

Wajah mereka kini berdekatan, kira-kira setengah jengkal.

Boruto menekan gigi, sementara Sarada menengadahi wajah Boruto.

"Maksudku, bisakah kita tidak ribut di tengah keramaian seperti ini?" Boruto mempelankan suaranya, lalu berkedip segera setelah menyadari kebungkaman Sarada, yang tengah mengobservasi sekitar wajahnya.

Alih-alih membangunkan Sarada dari ketertegunannya, Boruto malah melakukan hal yang sama pada wajah gadis itu.

Sampai mata mereka saling bertemu. Satu dengan yang lain bercermin pada tiap iris yang berbeda warna.

Dengan cepat kedua bulatan onyx Sarada berkelip-kelip, mengindikasikan bahwa dia telah siuman dari ketidaksadarannya. Tak lama kemudian, disusul oleh sepasang lingkaran biru sapphire Boruto.

Boruto cepat melepas pegangannya dari kedua lengan Sarada. "W-wari!" nadanya mencanggung.

Keduanya pun langsung menjaga jarak. Sarada menunduk, menyembunyikan sedikit garis-garis merah di kedua pipinya. Sementara Boruto membiarkan kedua tanda itu terlihat jelas begitu saja.

Lagipula tidak ada orang lain yang peduli apakah dia sedang tersipu atau tidak, selain gadis dihadapannya yang turut merasakan apa yang sedang Boruto rasakan saat ini.

"Boruto!" panggil Sarada setelah dia sedikit melenyapkan kecangungannya, pada titik ini dia sudah tidak menunduk lagi.

"Huh?" Boruto juga sudah lumayan tenang.

Sarada menarik nafas sebelum membulatkan tekadnya untuk meminta klarifikasi dari Boruto secara langsung, tentang suatu hal yang terus-menerus menggelisahkan pikirannya belakangan ini. Bahkan cukup memberatkan hatinya, sebenarnya.

Dengan secercah keberaniannya, Sarada spontan bertanya. "Apa kau sudah menerima Sumire?"

"..."

Pertanyaan Sarada memang terlalu mendadak. Namun, alih-alih menyesal malu akan reaksi terdiam Boruto itu, Sarada justru memberinya sebuah tatapan penasaran yang tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Boruto berkedip.

"Sumire... Apa kau sudah membalas perasaannya, Boruto?" Sarada mengeksplisitkan maksud pertanyaannya.

Boruto mengernyit bingung seraya menekan satu sudut mulutnya keatas. "Apa sih?"

Merasa cukup yakin dengan ekspresi Boruto yang tidak dia manipulasi, atau berpura-pura tidak mengerti setiap pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan, Sarada menghembuskan nafasnya dengan maklum.

"Sudah kuduga responmu akan seperti itu." Sarada memejamkan mata seraya memperbaiki posisi jembatan penghubung kacamatanya yang melintang diatas hidungnya, sebab agak melongsor. "Mungkin hal seperti itu terlalu dini bagimu untuk mengerti."

Boruto mengerutkan mulut ke bawah, merasa tersindir. "Kau itu yang berbicara tidak jelas, bagaimana bisa aku mengerti."

"Aku sudah jelas, hanya saja kau itu yang bodoh." Sarada membelalakkan mata.

"Kalau penyampaianmu hanya setengah-setengah, mana ada orang yang mengerti, 'ttebasa!" kembali pada gestur yang sebelumnya, Boruto mengepal kedua tangan didepan dada seraya menekan gigi.

Demikian pun gestur Sarada yang mengikut terhadapnya. "Sudah ku beritahu, kau itu yang bodoh. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi, Boruto!"

"Kau itu selalu menganggap dirimu yang lebih benar!"

"Ya, itu karna perempuan selalu benar dan tidak pernah salah dari laki-laki."

"Hal demikian sama sekali tidak benar, kau pasti mengarang-ngarangnya."

"Tentu saja hal itu benar, hanya saja kebodohanmu yang selalu membuatmu tidak tahu."

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Benar!"

"Tidak!"

"Benar!"

"Tidak!"

"Benaaarr!!"

GRRR!!

Petir biru seketika memancar keluar dari masing-masing mata mereka hingga bertemu.

"Ingin membuktikan siapa yang lebih benar?" Sarada membuat taruhan.

"Tentu saja!" Boruto menggesek giginya.

"Tanyakan langsung pada gadis yang menyukaimu!"

Langsung, Boruto tersentak dan berkedip. Petirnya seketika padam, disusul oleh kepunyaan Sarada.

Keduanya serentak mundur, membuat beberapa cm celah diantara kedua wajah mereka.

Kemudian, Sarada memberi Boruto tatapan serius. "Iinchou itu menyukaimu!" terus terangnya, tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan.

Mata Boruto langsung melebar.

"Ku kira kau sudah tahu itu... Bahwa iinchou sebenarnya pernah bilang padaku, dia tertarik padamu." Ekspresi Sarada lumayan tenang sesaat melakukan penyampaian itu.

"..."

"Ne, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Boruto?"

Boruto hanya terdiam, bingung. Seperti apa dia semestinya merespon pertanyaan mendesak ini.

"Jawab!" Sarada tidak sabar.

"Entahlah!" balas Boruto abal-abalan, daripada tidak menyahut.

"Jangan membuatku bingung!" Sarada memaksa.

"Kenapa kau harus bingung?"

Langsung, Sarada terperanjat oleh serangan Boruto yang melontar balik pertanyaan rumit padanya.

"Lupakan!" Sarada memejamkan mata, menyerah.

"Sarada!" panggilan Boruto membukakan mata gadis itu kembali.

"Nani?"

Secara perlahan, Boruto meraih satu pergelangan tangan Sarada sembari menatap wajahnya. "Ikutlah denganku!"

"Nande?" Sarada menaikkan satu alis.

"Kita adalah teman, jadi kau seharusnya menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Lagipula kita ini setim."

Sarada berkedip takjub. Cara berbicara Boruto saat ini mendadak aneh.

"Hontou wa... Tujuanku sebenarnya adalah pergi ke tempat Katasuke-occhan untuk memperbaiki game-ku yang rusak.

Hanya saja, aku kebetulan bertemu iinchou sewaktu di perjalanan. Demo, kalau bisa yang menemaniku saat ini teman-teman setimku saja. Seperti kau dan Mitsuki.

Kita bertiga seharusnya menghabiskan waktu lebih sering, apalagi disaat hari libur seperti ini. Bukankah keakraban dalam suatu tim itu perlu?"

"Hee?! Jadi kau sudah lumayan dalam peningkatan, ya?" Sarada menyeringai padanya. "Akhirnya, kau mengerti juga salah satu syarat yang diperlukan untuk kesuksesan tim."

"Jadi, kau mau ikut?" tanya Boruto dengan ekspresi berharap.

Sarada melepas pegangan Boruto dari pergelangan tangannya. "Yah, kalau tujuannya demi tim, mau bagaimana lagi." Menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Untuk saat ini, ku rasa tidak masalah kalau Mitsuki tidak ada. Setidaknya, satu diantara kalian berdua ada yang menemaniku." Wajah Boruto mulai bersemangat.

"Dan itu aku," sambung Sarada, lalu tersenyum.

"Hoh!" Boruto menyengir, lalu memutar tubuh ke arah tujuannya yang sebenarnya, tidak lain tidak bukan, tempat penelitian pria jenius bersenyum lebar itu. "Ayo kita pergi!" Boruto hendak berjalan.

"Matte, ne!" Sarada tiba-tiba menarik kerah jaket Boruto dari belakang.

"Ehh?!" Mata Boruto memutih bulat, kaget. Tubuhnya tidak seimbang dan nyaris terjelepok ke belakang akibat tarikkan mendadak dari gadis raven itu. "Gk, apa yang kau lakukan?" melirik ke belakang.

"Baka! Apa kau akan meninggalkan iinchou begitu saja?"

Boruto berkedip, teringat. "Aa, sou desu ne! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan dia?"

Saking terdorongnya oleh perkataannya sendiri tentang kesolidaritasan dalam suatu tim, Boruto bisa-bisanya begitu saja melupakan gadis bersurai ungu itu.

Sarada menghela nafas, memaklumi kekonyolan rekan setimnya itu, kemudian melepas tarikannya dari kerah jaket Boruto.

"Lagipula, aku membuat janji untuk menunggu dia disini sampai keluar." Boruto kembali menghadap toko elektronik itu.

"Taku! Kalau bukan aku yang mengingatkanmu, mungkin kau sudah menghancurkan kepercayaan iinchou." Berkat Sarada, reputasi Boruto terselamatkan.

"Tapi, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mengingkari janji, 'ttebasa!" klaim Boruto.

"Aku harap kau memang begitu." Sengaja meragukan nada kalimatnya.

"Hei, ayolah!" Boruto menaikkan kedua kepala alisnya.

Sarada tertawa kecil. "Hai, hai. Aku percaya." Dia mengiyakan saja.

Lalu, Boruto dan Sarada mulai fokus memandang toko itu. Segera setelahnya, mantan ketua kelas itu secara kebetulan tertangkap oleh mata mereka dengan cepat.

Beberapa jarak dari keduanya, Sumire dengan kantung plastik yang berisi ditangan kanannya, fokus menggeser pintu kaca ke satu sisi sembari mensukseskan diri keluar dari tempat itu. Dia bahkan tidak sempat melirik luar areanya berpijak. Seusainya pun, dia mengembalikan penutup jalan masuk/keluar ke posisi semula.

Sejenak, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah ke depan sesaat menyadari ternyata ada eksistensi lain yang tidak diharapkan selain anak lelaki pengubah takdir hidupnya, juga sedari tadi sedang menanti kemunculannya.

Sumire melongo, agak dikejutkan oleh gadis berdarah Uchiha itu. Tetapi, Sarada malah melempar senyuman akur padanya.

"Iinchou, kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu?" tanya Boruto.

Sumire tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu berkedip. Mulai berjalan menghampiri kedua teman seperjuangannya itu sampai terjangkau. "Gomenasai! Aku lama, ya?" memasang ekspresi yang tidak nyaman.

"Daijoubu!" Boruto tidak keberatan, nampak dari cengiran lebarnya.

Ekspresi Boruto terhadap gadis bersurai ungu itu membuat Sarada menunduk. "Seharusnya... aku yang meminta maaf."

"Kenapa?" Sumire bingung.

Boruto melirik Sarada.

"Karena-" suara Sarada memelan. Sesungguhnya, dia mendadak merasa bahwa kedatangannya kemari sepertinya menganggu. Itulah sebabnya dia hendak meminta maaf.

Dengan cepat, mimik gadis berkacamata itu memekakan Boruto. Sepertinya kali ini dia cukup tanggap akan suatu ekspresi.

Boruto lalu kembali melihat ke Sumire. "Aku yang harus minta maaf, iinchou," potongnya pada kalimat Sarada yang belum tuntas sama sekali.

Gadis uchiha itu langsung menoleh ke satu-satunya anak lelaki diantara mereka bertiga.

Selihai mungkin, Boruto memalsukan ekspresinya, seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara jujur. "Jitsu wa, tim kami mendadak mendapat misi. Itulah sebabnya Sarada ada disini. Dia tadi mencariku dan kebetulan kami bertemu."

"Boruto?!" Sarada mengernyit kaget.

Ada apa ini? Boruto tiba-tiba mengarang suatu kejadian seperti ini.

Sumire membungkam.

"Gomenasai!" Boruto membungkuk serendah mungkin. "Hontou ni gomen!" membuat nada penyesalan.

Gadis bersurai violet gelap itu seketika kehilangan harapan. Dia menekan bibir, miris.

Boruto berdiri tegak. "Ayo pergi, Sarada!" merebut cepat jemari gadis raven itu dan mengunci tiap celah dengan jemari miliknya.

Sarada hanya pasrah dalam situasi seperti ini, bingung.

Lalu, Boruto hendak melangkah ke arah jalan pulang begitu saja.

"Chotto matte!" tahan Sumire.

Langkah Boruto terurungkan, namun dia tidak menoleh sama sekali pada gadis yang baru saja memintanya untuk tinggal beberapa saat lebih. Dia hanya membungkam di tempat.

Demikian Sarada, dia tidak cukup berani menoleh ke mantan ketua kelas itu. Namun bukan karena alasan takut. Hanya saja, keempatiannya pasti akan muncul. Apalagi sesama perempuan, dia pasti paham seperti apa perasaan Sumire pada titik ini.

Terlebihnya, Sumire itu menyukai Boruto.

"Arigatou... Sudah mau menungguku sampai aku keluar dari toko itu, Boruto-kun." Setidaknya, bagian itulah yang cukup membuat hati Sumire senang untuk hari ini. Dia tersenyum tulus meskipun Boruto dan Sarada tidak sedikitpun meliriknya.

"Hoh!" balas Boruto singkat, lalu mulai berjalan cepat. Otomatis tersusul oleh Sarada yang berada dibelakangnya, tertarik oleh genggamannya hingga gadis itu nyaris tersandung.

Dengan secercah keikhlasan, Sumire memejamkan mata sembari tersenyum. "Kan aku memang benar, kalian berdua itu sebenarnya akrab." Berupaya untuk turut senang sebisa mungkin.

Boruto dan Sarada semakin mengecil dari penglihatan mantan ketua kelas itu.

Sebenarnya, sangat menggemaskan menyaksikan keduanya sedang berlari seraya memegangi tangan seperti itu, pikir Sumire.

Putera sulung Uzumaki dan puteri tunggal Uchiha itu berlari bebas di tengah seliweran masyarakat.

Dari belakang, lagi-lagi, Sarada menyadari satu peningkatan fisik pada Boruto yang kentara. Bahu putera Hokage itu sekarang tampak lebih lebar. Sepertinya, itu sudah cukup untuk melindungi Sarada.

"Ne, Boruto, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Sarada setelah cukup puas memandangi pundak anak lelaki yang tengah menuntun langkahnya saat ini. "Bagaimana dengan game-mu? Bukankah kita seharusnya menuju ke arah tempat Katasuke-san?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Lain kali saja, itu gampang." Boruto fokus melihat ke depan, tidak menoleh ke lain.

"Lalu, kemana kita akan pergi?" Sarada penasaran.

"Bersenang-senang, kau dan aku saja." Masih memokus tatapan ke depan.

Sarada langsung melebarkan mata, bersamaan berkelip-kelipnya kedua bulatan onyx. Tidak pernah menduga, Boruto akan menjadi semengejutkan ini.

Sembari berlari, Sarada melihat ke bawah, memastikan apakah tiap jemari itu benar-benar saling terkunci. Dia merapatkan genggamannya, spontan Boruto malah membalasnya dengan dua kali lipat genggaman yang lebih erat.

Ternyata, ini sama sekali bukanlah mimpi. Sarada berkesimpulan demikian.

Dari titik inilah, Sarada sekali lagi menyadari betapa hangatnya tangan Boruto yang lebih besar dari kepunyaannya.

Berdampak terhadap jantungnya, yang kecepatannya kian tidak stabil.

Tidak mampu menahan diri, Sarada melepas tawa kecil bahagianya diam-diam, sementara Boruto cengar-cengir tak keruan.

Disaat seperti ini, siapa peduli orang-orang beranggapan mereka itu seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG


End file.
